Overlord
A heavy battle tank, built after the American M10 Templar Tank and before the TT-125 Apocalypse Tank, the Overlord is China's answer to United States and is also capable of being upgradable to suit multi-role combat and support operations, something that other heavy tanks cannot compete with. With the success of the tank during the First Eurasian Conflict it also have built a series of multi-role companions. Currently the long going Type-93 Overlord is active in the following factions: * Iron Dragon PLA - First operated by China, passed onto the Chinese Imperial Guard for homeland defense operations, main combat vehicles such as Warlords & more of its type * Robot Empire - Unknown to be either stolen or purchased via black market sources, several blue coloured Overlord tanks have been found engaging peacekeepers and terrorist forces atthe same time Iron Dragoon PLA "This is the Overlord, Tank." - Overlord Operator - The Type-93 Overlord Heavy Tank is a feared Chinese heavy tank, who serves the roles as base destroyer and heavy assault unit within the Chinese Army since their introduction in 2014. Heavy armour and well-equipped with the capabilities to acquire additional features such as a Propaganda Speaker, Battle Bunker or maybe a Gatling Cannon if clearance has been given, the Overlord became a symbol of the present heavy tank, on whose base many other heavy tanks were constructed, these included the USA's M10 Templar Tanks or Russian TT-125 Apocalypse tanks. Production of the Lords While the Overlord and all its future variants were designed by Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc., the tank was being constructed and assembled far away from Shanghai, in a specialized factory complex in Gansu province in middle China. The location has been a well-kept secret, between SBT and High Command Officers within the Peoples Liberation Army, to this day. Not even many US spy planes and satellites were able to find its location, nor spies of the GLRF. This adds to the factor of fear of the Overlord, as this secret facility is able to produce significant number of these heavy tanks in short period of time. It is believed that Overlord's heavier cousin Emperor of General Kwai is also produced there, along with many other tanks build on Overlord's chassis. Available Upgrades Whilst the Overlord Tank was mostly a powerful anti-tank weapon against enemy units across the field, most of their operators felt they want to add in a bit of scratch onto their tanks; options available can help many tanks after their construction during their combat service. *'Battle Bunker' - This allows infantry to take shelter inside the tank's top part of the turret; bunkers allow soldiers to go across areas whilst being protected. They can also fire out the fireports protecting Overlord as well. *'Gatling Cannon' - Covering the tank from enemy aircraft, on-board Gatling Cannons provides protection for the Overlord from enemy aircraft which fly too close; the cannon can also do good against infantry, mowing them down like a scythe. This upgrade is also available for Emperor Tanks. *'Speaker Tower' - Sometimes, the Overlord Tank can also provide moral support for China's fellow allies and even Red Guardsmen whilst in combat. Speaker Towers inspires soldiers to fight harder and heals them. Operational History Type-93 Overlord heavy tanks were introduced into the service in 2014 in the more support role, not being meant to be used in as great numbers as Battlemasters or Brawlmasters. Three years later, in 2017, during a military parade in Beijing, a GLA attack lead by Dr. Thrax, who fought with USA and the Allied Nations for a year, attacked the parade using suicidal bombers and trucks loaded with explosives, destroying a portion of the tanks and armoured vehicles and killing many soldiers. Then Dr. Thrax finished the attack off by detonating a nuclear bomb from black market in the center of the city, killing thousands of civilians, destroying a 243rd Division and a portion of Beijing. This act of terrorism dragged the China into the war with GLA, bringing in with it all its armoured vehicles, including Overlord tankss being within them. The first combat experiences with the Type-93 proved they were combat-efficient and reliable, thoguht their speed due to its weight was slow. Several Chinese tank crew praised the Overlord tanks for their extreme firepower, being capable of destroying GLA Scorpion tanks from great ranges (the longest recorded shot was from 4,600m). This sparkled the more intensive mass production of the Overlord. Soon within Middle Eastern Asia, there were hundreds of Overlord tanks which rolled by, leveling any GLA base and hideout they found as well as any terrorist's heavier armour. As time went on, the GLA found an effective way of how to dispose off these heavy tanks by using normal warriors with RPG launchers and Stinger missile launchers. Overlord tanks werent fast enough to react to the new menace when the GLA soldiers attacked the tanks' sides and back, resulting in increased ratio of destroyed Type-93's. More will be added later... Legacy Overlord tanks served well with the PLA, then utilized by the Iron Dragon PLA later on and the used during homeland operations with the Chinese Imperial Guard. Whilst time was going on. Overlords began to become obsolete and China started developing a newer tank, codenamed the Type-93RD Warlord, throughout the timeline of development there have been several Overlords retiring from combat. However, many other divisions of Overlord Tanks remains in service of the Chinese Imperial Guard, with many variants being build on its chassis. Its cousin the Emperor Overlord, designed by General Kwai was several times suggested to be Overlord's replacement after the modernization of the Chinese forces, but there was no word of this rumor being a truth. Outside China, the Overlord also greatly influenced further development of the heavy tanks. In Russia, there began a development of a heavy tank prototype, which was under the designation "Object 666" which during the Russian Civil War evolved into the TT-125 Apocalypse, the Apocalypse was a large and strong mass-produced heavy tank of the present, greatly utilized by Forth Reich and also Iron Dragon PLA. On the other side, within Atlantic America developed a new tank designated M10 Templar, which adopted from Overlord two cannons instead of one, while being a up-armoured version of M6 Paladin tank merged with M1 Abrams. Templar Tanks can be seen in action with the USMC in Middle East, The Company of Liberty also utilized these tanks within Asia. Prince Kassad of the GLRF was greatly influenced by the encounters and experiences with Type-93 tanks within his time inside the GLA, Prince Kassad upon personally seeing the fatal power of the Overlord commissioned the GLA forces to design, create and construct a heavy tank for the GLA, then later developed into the GLRF. This "development" culminated into the Scarab. Whilst the Overlord tank is currently classed as an outdated unit, it is still a heavy tank whose on sight terrifies many soldiers all across the globe. Related Vehicles *'Type-93RD "Warlord" Heavy Tank' - Main heavy tanks replacing the Overlord Tank after 2026, the tanks are equipped with a pair of 130mm rifled cannons along with stealth detection equipment, the Warlords serve as the main base of China's main heavy armour battalions. *'Type-93SB "Bunkerlord" Battle Fortress' - A heavy armoured transport unit built on an Overlord Chassis for heavy escort duties, comes equipped with two light machine guns on the top of the main bunker covering the tank from enemy aircraft and ground threats. *'Type-93-A-LT "Guard-Lord" Mobile Barracks' - Releases infantry for instant combat duty, Guard-Lords are very vunerable and must be protected if infantry is required for combat, infantry like Red Guard soldiers and Combat Hackers can be trained here, Iron Lotus operatives are not trained and *'Type-95PR "Thunderlord" Propaganda Tank' - Built for support purposes in China's heavy armour battalions in the Iron Dragon PLA, and known for inspiring units and moralising them further in battle, Thunderlords are like mobile Propaganda Towers assisting their allies whenever times are rough. *'Type-100LSP "Landlord" Amphibious Landship' - First built as a prototype amphibious counterpart for the old Overlord, the new and heavy equipped amphibious Landlord is China's amphibious transport countering the Marauder and other amphibious transport vehicles from various factions, this unit is an amphibious type transport and attack vehicle. Unique Overlord Versions Currently being used by China are two unique versions of the Overlord, which were created through additional funding for the Overlord heavy tank project, these unique versions were built before the Second Eurasian Conflict as prototypes for future combat. This additional set of funding allowed the Iron Dragon PLA to build these two heavy tanks for combat use for the battlefield today, later after 2025 the tanks were authorised for production and began serving two of China's combat sectors. Emperor Heavy Tank See Type-94 Emperor Heavy Tank This is a unique version of the Overlord, favoured by General Kwai, equipped with heavier armour and higher firepower, making Emperor a up-to-date modern tank. The Emperor has an installed Speaker Tower on its turret and carries more armour than the regular Overlord, and have heavier Rifled Cannons to assist them in attacking and destroying enemy units of encountered. Emperor Tanks are Kwai's most known heavy battle tanks, which are the future versions and successors of the famous heavy tank of China. Although they dont have that much more space for add-ons like the Battle Bunker, the Emperor-class Overlords can be equipped with additional weapons such as a pair of Gatling Cannons or Missile Launchers. 'Firelord Heavy Flame Tank' See Type-93FB Firelord Heavy Flame Tank A mysterious combination of an Overlord and Dragon Tank in one, it is a bringer of fear to many terrorist factions and enemy infantry. The Firelord is heavier variant of Overlord utilised by General Chang of China's Flame Division, armed with two Heavy Flamethrowers instead of cannons. It is one of many forms of flamethrowing combat vehicles currently in existence in the world, developed and used by Iron Dragon PLA since the Dragon Tank. They can be upgraded with a Missile Launcher instead of Gatling Cannons, and the other upgrades are Battle Bunkers and Speakers Tower just like on regular Overlord. Stolen Variant "This is the Overlord, Tank." - Overlord Operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes *Based around the original Overlord Tank the original game. The tank keeps its original status and coding. :*Most of the Chinese heavy tanks will have Overlord's chassis. *There might be some additional upgrades and attachments for the Overlord (including the Helix) later on in Reign of Conflagration's development. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin